pokle_and_his_historyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolzo Edwin
Dolzo Edwin is the leader of a powerful group known as The Pain House.He was born on March 15th,1754.He is known for have killing at least 149 followers of the religion Pokleism during a war called The Pokle Town War,it was a war between the Pain House member and the Pokleists,the pokleists ended up losing the war but Dolzo did die during the war.The war occured during 1812. Early Life He was born on March 15th,1754.His father was Lansley Edwin,a famous criminal who hated almost everyone in his town.Lansley Edwin has 11 children and Dolzo was his sixth child.On March 22nd,the Edwin family moved to discord mania where it was one of the richest places to exist.On March 26th,Lansley Edwin was shot by two gang members and died the next day at Discord Hospital.Dolzo was so angry at this that he wanted to avenge his father.On June 12th,Dolzo finally found the two gang members that keeld his dad,Dolzo shot both of them and killed them.On December 6th,1789,Dolzo moved to Pokle Town where he built his group,The Pain House and increased it ever sense Life at Pokle Town Life at Pokle Town wasn't peaceful but instead violent.There were so many wars going on.Most of them ended up getting at least 165 citizens ded during those wars.On January 10th,1790,Dolzo was ambushed at his mansion he was stuck but he tricked the ambush by having Dolzo's members behind them.Dolzo said to one of them "Hey Look out behind you!",the guy looked behind them and then a shoot-out occured.Half of the ambush were shot and killed.The other half fled the floor. Enemies Dolzo Edwin has made some enemies in Pokle Town,most of them were pokleists.One of them was a man named Pumpii Wizarder.He was a wizard who lived in Wizardry and was a pokleist and was also frends with Pokle the Meme.On February 6th,1793,Dolzo tried to shoot Pumpii but failed,Pumpii knew that he was being followed and looked behind him and spotted just a little bit.He had caught Dolzo and threw a lava spell at him but missed.Dolzo grabbed his gun and tried to shoot Pumpii again but failed again.Immediatley Dolzo retreated unharmed.Another enemy of Dolzo was Linkachu,a businessman who was good pals with Pokle the Meme.Linkachu made more profits than Dolzo and was really jealous,Dolzo sent Greg Farsnark to hunt Linkachu and Pokle down,linkachu ended up getting killed by Greg and the murder started the Pokle Town War. The Pokle Town War Dolzo Edwin was involved in the Pokle Town War,one of the greatest wars in Pokle Town to ever exist.It began in May 27th,1812.Dolzo had one of his members named Twinters Wood to send troops after the pokleists.Twinters ended up getting killed by Pokle.He then was starting to get nervous and in August 11th,he found the pokleist camp and burned it down,most of Pokle's supporters ended up getting burned,This was his first attack against the pokleists. Death After Dolzo burned down the camp he walked back to Pokle Town but he heard footsteps and he heard someone say "Hey look behind you".He recognized the voice and shot fire but missed and he was then shot in front of his head by Pokle and that ended the Pokle Town War. Importance Even though he did many crimes he was still famous in Pokle town for his bravery in the wars that he had to deal with in Pokle Town and his vengeance from his father.Everyone in Pokle Town went to Dolzo's funeral and has his own small statue and musuem in Pokle Town.